bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Kuraichi Madara
Kuraichi Madara is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Appearance Kuraichi Madara is a perennially dishevelled shinigami with a constant expression of apathy and mild disapproval. Most of his hair is held back in a rushed ponytail while the rest hangs about in hopeless disarray. Most shinigami believe that he is constantly sleep-deprived because his eyelids always seem to be on the verge of closing except when in combat, where Kuraichi takes on the look of a crazed animal. This is augmented by his sickly pale skin, which is pasty to the point of appearing like the hide of a creature that has never seen light. Despite this, he is fond of using thick black eye shadow. Despite his greying hair and the bags below his eyes, his face seems to belong to someone in the vague age range of youth that many shinigami appear to belong to. He is 5'9" and his gangly limbs remind fellow shinigami of scarecrows. He also wears black nail polish and has a few metal bracelets on either wrist. He wears a standard shihakusho, but with longer sleeves meant to obscure his bony knuckles. Personality Kuraichi Madara is cynical, crass and very defensive. He can be very eloquent when he chooses but couldn't care less about how he is viewed by others which causes him to be blunt and insulting. He is easily startled, but tends to overreact to perceived threats and surprises. He despises being looked down upon and lashes out blindly at anyone at a higher rank or with greater wealth unless in a professional setting. However, he is very prententious and selfish himself. He is often lost in thought. History Backstory! The good stuff Powers and Abilities Kido practitioner, up to Kido 50 Shunpo practitioner Shikai proficiency Zanpakutō Inner World Describe your inner world, optional Ketsuji is a wakizashi in its sealed format. Since Kuraichi still has trouble handling his 4 lb shikai, this is his preferred form. Ketsuji has a katana-sized blade with a row of thorns forming a toothed blade as well as miniature thorns all around it. The hilt has the same cloth wrapping as a regular katana, but like a nagamaki, its length is 2 feet. Release command: Jihi o Koe, Ketsuji 慈悲を請え「血茨」 Ketsuji's thorns release a gel soluble in most liquids when willed to do so. The gel secretion has minimal rei cost. However, when the move name is uttered, the gel coagulates into a hydrophilic spiky mass which soaks up the liquid the gel was dissolved in to grow even larger. The activation is the bulk of the rei cost. The gel can be released into the bloodstream of opponents, but only if there is little blood splatter or bleeding from the wound, which would allow the gel to seep out. Gel penetration of the bloodstream increases if a larger surface area of the blade is in contact with the bloodstream for longer periods of time. (Ability 2 name) Describe your second ability. Statistics